


Genie Bar Exam

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Fantasy, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] To graduate into a lamp, genies have to pass an equivalent to the bar exam. Genie school consists of studying the laws of genies in order to cleverly create loopholes in wishes.
Kudos: 3





	Genie Bar Exam

The room was small and cluttered, tomes stacked high on the beds; the occupants had taken to sleeping on the floor. Hassan stood in the corner, study guide folded in his hands, reciting questions to his friend splayed on the carpet.  
“Your conjurer presents you with his request. He’s a middle-aged Caucasian man from Nebraska—that’s in the United States—who just worked his way through the emotional turmoil of a divorce and is ready to get back on the dating scene. He says, ‘Genie, I wish a woman who is extremely beautiful and extremely affectionate to fall in love with me, to appear before me right now, to have no baggage or ties to anyone else romantically, and to have her sudden appearance not be questioned by anyone.’ What violations of natural law have occurred in this wish?”  
Abdul stared at the ceiling, the script of his tomes passing over his mind’s eye. “United States…Divorce…” he mused.  
Hassan shook his head. “Don’t get caught up thinking about the harder ones. The exam is timed, remember? Get the easy ones out of your head and then tackle the hard ones.”  
“Okay,” Abdul said, shaking the text from his head. “First violation is the conjuration of another sapient-corporeal being without their knowledge or consent.”  
“Alright.”  
“Second violation is the mental alteration of another party without their knowledge or consent.”  
“Which…?” Hassan led.  
“Which falls under a broader list of hypnosis and mind-erasure violations, which itself falls under the broader category of slavery.”  
“Which was rendered illegal when?”  
Abdul scoffed. “Trick question. Illegal in almost the entire world, but not illegal worldwide and not frowned upon according to some figures of power within places it is illegal. Making slave-based wishes is only legal within the context of the local legalization of slavery; cases that involve prisoners in the United States—for example—or cases wherein slavery would more appropriately be described as indentured servitude—”  
“Alright,” Hassan interrupted. “Back to the violations.”  
“Third violation is the subjectivity of beauty and affection. Determining such things would require the weighing of the souls of both parties. And if a genie is found to have measured the souls of both parties for the purposed of granting a wish they will be doused.”  
“Good.”  
“Fourth violation is the erasure of the past. By requesting that she have no romantic baggage he’s requesting that we invalidate the love she may have experienced before him.”  
“Good.”  
“The final violation is the request to impact people beyond the initial target of the wish. While the nature of this targeting is already not worthy of approval the inclusion of other people, anybody who may question this woman’s disappearance or change in behavior, is unethical and warrants this wish’s disqualification.”  
“That’s it?”  
Abdul nodded his head, assured. “That’s it.”  
“Irrelevancies?”  
“The man’s gender, sexual preference, and race are of no consequence to this wish. Considering divorce is legal and he’s from the United States, this event occurs after 1970, in which case his state of mind would be different had this case taken place earlier. Considering he’s from Nebraska, 1867 at the earliest.”  
Hassan tossed the study guide and it landed directly on his friend’s face. “And how would you grant the wish?”  
Abdul didn’t bother lifted the guide from his head. “|Utilize the wish’s time dilation to examine his soul, environment, and past. Make a faux-soul as a reflection of him, severing out the things he claimed to desire absent from his partner. A little bit of irony for him to see how much of a shell not only a partner would be, but that he would be, were his requests in anyway granted with serious regard.”  
“Second wisher?”  
“Feels like a third wisher.”  
“Alright.” Hassan pulled his friend to his feet. “Let’s go pass this stupid test.”


End file.
